A Merry Christmas Morning
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Christmas One Shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Rena decides to surprise her husband with a very Merry Christmas Morning. Roman/OC


This is a Christmas One Shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. The best writing partner. Hope you like it.

* * *

Roman woke up on Christmas Day. His pajama bottoms were shifted, as he had a good nights rest. He was a 28 year old Architect, having designed his home, and most of the designs for his land as well. His long dark hair hung below his shoulders and his soft brown eyes pierced even the toughest of women. Broad shoulders and sexy abs were also a big factor.

He had no need for other women, as his beloved Rena was everything that he could ever want in a woman. Perky breast, soft red lips, striking green eyes and seductive auburn hair. She had the hottest tan body that he had ever seen on a woman. Perfect, with no flaws.

Roman got up from his empty bed, and figured that his wife was already downstairs, making breakfast and preparing the gifts. He slid on his slippers, and walked down the steps to greet Rena . He looked around, and did not notice her anywhere. He stepped into the kitchen, and a nice, hot plate of food was ready for him to eat. Two eggs, sunny side up, with hash browns and sausage links. Toast and jam, with a nice cold glass of orange juice. He sat down on the seat, and began to eat. To his left on the table, he saw a small note.

It Read:

Enjoy breakfast.

He continued to eat, and when he finished, he drank his orange juice.

He got up from the table and walked to the living room. As he made his way around the corner to the main hall, he noticed a trail of rose petals leading to the door. He walked to it, and slowly opened the door. It was cold outside. Fresh white snow lay covering the ground. As he looked to the sidewalk where a small box sat. He walked out towards the box, and picked it up, then carried it into the warm house. As he closed the door. He noticed that a fire had just been started. He walked into the living room and sat down in his chair and enjoyed the fire. Looking down to the box, he opened it. Another note sat inside.

It Read:

Close your eyes, and relax. No peeking.

He did as the note had said. Keeping his eyes closed, he relaxed his muscles. He felt the air move slightly knowing that someone was behind him. Without any words, he was blindfolded, and could no longer see anything even if he opened his eyes. Small hands began to rub on his neck, and down the front of his bare chest. He knew those hands. Rena rubbed him the exact same way before she cuddled next to him. He was thoroughly enjoying the moment, and relaxed even more as the warmth cradled his body. She removed her hands and backed away.

Another sensation tickled through his body as a pair of hands rubbed softly on his thighs, and he could feel a soft pair of breasts nestle against his inner thighs. He became instantly erect, as the hands gently pulled on the waistband of his pajama pants, and lowered them down to his ankles, exposing his manhood. A warm pair of lips wrapped themselves around him, taking in little by little, so as to make the experience very pleasurable and enjoyable.

The warm fire burned, and Roman's body was saturated with heat both from the fire, and from the body of this person. "Another woman maybe?" he had wondered.

The mouth continued taking him in, twisting the tongue and sliding a soft hand up and down to heighten the act. The feeling was more intense than he could ever imagine. The hands lifted up his pajama pants again at the waist, and fitted them right on him. The person moved, and got up, walking away. His wife's voice spoke gently into his ear from behind him. "No peeking."

She untied the blindfold from his eyes, and he held them shut. His wife walked away and as she was about to leave around the corner, she whispered softly, but enough for him to hear, "Open your eyes."

He looked down at his lap, and another note sat there for him to read.

It read:

Was that enjoyable for you as it was for me?

"Yes," He said as he read it. He got up from his seat and was ready to walk upstairs, when his eye saw yet another note.

It read:

Remove your pants, and go lay down on the bed.

He did as it had asked, and removed his pajama pants on the bottom stairwell. He slid slowly up the stairs, and entered the bedroom. His eyes widened as he saw the bed had been made, and candles were lit on each side of the bed post. Another blindfold lay on his pillow, and he knew what he had to do. Tying the dark cloth around his eyes, he made sure that he could not see anything.

Laying on his back the door creaked open. He smiled a near cheesy grin. The bed was pushed down, as a body crawled between him to his inner thighs and took him into their mouth. It was the same, sensual mouth as before. It seemed different from his wife's, and the mouth continued to swallow him in. He moaned as they moved faster, and more erotic than before. Then he caught a scent. A scent he knew well.

"Hello honey," Roman greeted Rena , smiling.

"Mmm, hello lover," She replied.

He removed his blindfold, and looked down to his wife, who was again taking him into her mouth. She didn't hold back this time, and filled her mouth with him, sucking him in and making him moan.

Looking up at him with her green eyes, she asked, "So, how did you know it was me?"

"I know your scent," He told her, "And no other woman can compare to that. Or you," He finished.

She smiled, and stood up to reveal a nice big, red bow wrapped around her breast, down the back then wrapped around her groin. He stiffened once again.

"You know, if you did ever want to be with another woman, just ask me," She said to him.

"No, love. It is you and only you that I want. I'm glad that it was you only and nobody else," He said to her, taking her small right hand and kissing it softly.

She smiled. "Would you like to unwrap your gift, or want to know the real Christmas present I have for you?" She asked him, biting her lower lip, and hoping for the latter.

He looked at her, and wondered what better gift there could be that was better than she was to him. "What do you have for me?" He asked her.

She almost hesitated. "I'm pregnant, Roman," She mumbled, hoping that he would be happy.

"That's..." He whispered, eyes wide, "That's...that makes me the happiest man in the world," He said as he willingly shown her a smile. He reached up and pulled her gently at the waist, kissing her mouth and holding her tight. "I couldn't ask for anything more better than that," He told her. "There is none."

"Just a little," She confessed, "But you don't have to ask." She lifted herself up once again and stood in waiting.

He understood, and touched the ribbon, undoing each strip and unwrapping his wife. As the bow and ribbon fell, he sat back, and admired the beauty that his wife held. He pulled her close, and lay her down in the center of the bed. He kissed her mouth, and slowly inched his way down to her stomach, and traced his finger around her now erect nipples. She cooed. He rubbed both hands at the sides of her hips, and wrapped his mouth around her. He nudged the clitoris with the tip of his tongue and slid it inside of her. Her hands squeezed her breast and she touched her nipples begging for more. In a circle motion, he pleasured his Rena , making sure that she was hot and soaking wet inside and out.

"Make love to me, Roman," She yearned for him.

He moved up to her connecting eye to eye and gave her the most deep, passionate kiss he could give to her. She held the back of his head as they kissed, and he slid inside her. The wetness surrounded him on all sides and he pushed deep to fill her well. The feeling was heightened for her as she came again, making her insides more slippery for Roman. He continued to thrust into her slowly, then faster. She held on tight now with both hands firmly grasping his behind, as the walls of her middle pulled him in tighter. He pushed more and kept a good rhythm, making Rena moan louder and whisper in his ear, "I love you, Roman."

He whispered in return, "I love you always, Rena ."

The emotional and physical connection brought both to a new level of pleasure as they both came together. They held each other close, and Rena buried her head in Roman's chest.

"Merry Christmas, lover," Rena whispered.

"Many more to come," He answered back.

Please Review!


End file.
